moriahblakefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in Moriah Blake
This is a categorical list of all the characters appearing in Moriah Blake. Characters are split into two groups: adults and young adults, or teenagers. =Teenagers and young adults= Major Scott McCrimmon Main article: Scott McCrimmon Scott McCrimmon is one of the richest students at Moriah Blake High School. He is the son of noted architect Will McCrimmon. Scott is characterized by the black suits he wears and his constant "rich guy" attitude. At the opening of the series, the only student richer than him is Emily Greene, the daughter of Will McCrimmon's rival, Monty Greene. After Tom Woodsmith enters into ninth grade, he becomes the richest student at Moriah Blake. Eventually Emily and Tom both transfer to different schools, leaving Scott as the wealthiest student, at least until the demise of McCrimmon Architecture. Patrick Donovan Main article: Patrick Donovan Patrick Donovan is a newcomer to Moriah Blake. He spent first through eighth grade being homeschooled, and only came to public school his freshman year. In the beginning of the series, Patrick is devoutly Christian, but slowly loses his faith until he openly rejects his religious upbringing, near the end of the fifth season. Patrick is known for carrying around a video camera and documenting nearly everything he witnesses. Later in the series, he drives a green Chevy El Camino, which always plays Warren Zevon's "Lawyers, Guns, and Money" when it approaches. Dave Madderal Main article: Dave Madderal David Madderal is Charlie's best friend from middle school. He is characterized by his frequent outbursts of monosyllabic phrases such as "dude!" He makes the most common use of the word "dank." Over the course of the series, Dave slowly becomes a complete stoner. Irene Gervais Main article: Irene Gervais Irene Gervais is well-known as being one of the least pleasant students at Moriah Blake. She is self-centered, nasty, and promiscuous. She often uses sex to get her own way. Until seventh grade, she was best friends with Anna Marx, who she eventually had a falling-out with, transferring her tyrannical friendship to Emily Greene. After Emily leaves, however, Irene falls into a deep depression, eventually being helped out by Principal Johns and Scott, both of whom she had previously hated. She lives with Principal Johns for a while, but finally goes to live in a stolen minivan, selling herself for money. Irene was the central figure in the Moriah Blake Massacre. Devin Baker Main article: Devin Baker Devin Baker is a friend of Dave's from middle school. During freshman year, he became a significant part of the protagonists' friend group. Devin is known for his unkempt hair, sullen attitude, and love of computers. Dave has many love interests over the course of the series, but never has an onscreen relationship until he meets Anna Marx. Devin is shot and killed during the events of the Moriah Blake Massacre. Tricia Donovan Main article: Tricia Donovan Patricia Donovan is the twin sister of Patrick Donovan and cousin of Ashley Donovan. She was homeschooled until her junior year, when she switched living positions with Ashley, allowing her to attend Moriah Blake High School. She became close with all of Patrick's friends, even discovering feelings towards Dave, who she dated after the termination of his relationship with Lizzie. Ashley Donovan Main article: Ashley Donovan Ashley Donovan is the cousin of Patrick and Tricia, older by only a few months. She was homeschooled until sixth grade, when she was enrolled in Moriah Blake Middle School. She became close friends with Dave, Scott, and the others, even beginning a subliminal romance with Scott, which eventually becomes one of the major focuses of the show. After being sexually assaulted by her current boyfriend, Ashley leaves Olympia and moves to San Francisco to live with her aunt. She returns to Olympia following the events of the Moriah Blake Massacre. Rickey Mantle Main article: Rickey Mantle Rickey Mantle is the small, sporty friend in the group. Although often seen by his friends as perverted, he shows no signs of being terribly unfaithful, except perhaps in his relationship with Marilyn. It is revealed later in the show that Rickey is a sex addict. Charlie Gordon Main article: Charlie Gordon Charlie Gordon is one of the major parts of the group. He is often very prideful, but he also hints at having a dark past that made him the way he is. His on/off relationship with Audrey is one of the show's focuses. In the final episode of the fifth season, Charlie returns after a three-month hiatus, revealing that he has enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps and generally turned his image completely around. Charlie is shot and killed during the Moriah Blake Massacre. Hudson Bird Main article: Hudson Bird Hudson is a close friend of Dave's and Charlie's. His last name is often a source of puns made by his friends. Hudson has a chest cavity often referenced by Charlie and Dave. He has become known for his distinctive laugh and his use of the phrases "I dunno" and "What the fuck?" Amber Morgan Main article: Amber Morgan Amber is a freshman in college when she first appears. She is approached by Sally Roxy in the Season Three episode John. Sally tries to hit on her on behalf of Jessica, who has recently come out of the closet. Amber tells Sally that she is not interested, as she is heterosexual. Amber later appears when Scott offers her a ride. She accepts, and the two of them become close friends, although Scott resists any sort of romantic relationship, as she reminds him too much of Ashley. Amber later expresses interest in moving to Maine and attending Bowdoin College. However, she strikes up a serious relationship with Patrick. Unfortunately, she does end up going to Maine, leaving Patrick heartbroken. Amber wears a fisherman's hat that she inherited from her grandfather. She has a distinctive stripe of white in her hair. Anna Marx Main article: Anna Marx Anna Marx was a student at Moriah Blake Middle School until Seventh grade, when she transferred to another school. She had a falling-out with her best friend Irene Gervais and became depressed. She floated through middle and high school—in which she attended Olympia High School—not giving much thought to anything. During her sophomore year, she made an attempt on her own life. She was found and talked down by Toby Johns, the principal of Moriah Blake, who then convinced her to fake her death to create an atmosphere of forgiveness at both schools. She was eventually discovered to be living by Devin, with whom she found a romance. Audrey Dereks Main article: Audrey Dereks Audrey Dereks was Charlie's girlfriend in eighth grade. They broke up, and she began an intimate love triangle between them and Justin Flint. Audrey is often shown to be flighty and "blond," but this is more of a personality trait than an actual sign of unintelligence. Emily Greene Main article: Emily Greene Emily Greene came to Moriah Blake MIddle School in sixth grade. She had no friends until seventh grade, when she became close with the manipulative Irene Gervais. Emily's supposed romance with Scott is a major focus of the first three seasons. Jessica McGann Main Article: Jessica McGann Jessica McGann is part of the "fringe friend group"—she is friends with some of the main characters' friends, but doesn't associate too closely with them. Her best—and seemingly only—friend is Sally Roxy. Although usually cheerful, Jessica has shown herself to have a depressive side. Jessica was the show's first open lesbian, which was expressed when her secret relationship with Anna was revealed. Sally Roxy Main Article: Sally Roxy Sally is the best friend of Jessica. She is short and sassy, with a constantly-changing hair color. She enjoys annoying Patrick, with whom she has love/hate relationship. Marilyn Daniel Main article: Marilyn Daniel Marilyn Daniel is the cousin of Steven Daniel and on/off lover of Rickey Mantle. She often fantasizes that she and Rickey are in a committed relationship, which is never the case. Steven Daniel Main Article: Steven Daniel Steven is the cousin of Marilyn Daniel, and a close friend of Patrick's. He is an avid musician, and has shown proficiency in both guitar and vocals. Tom Woodsmith Main Article: Tom Woodsmith Tom Woodsmith is the son of award-winning writer/director Ralph Woodsmith, who the cameramen work for. Tom, unlike Scott, rejects his father's wealth, demanding that he be able to make money by himself. Thus, he takes up jobs in movie theaters and fast food joints. Minor students at Moriah Blake High School Jesse Gibson Main Article: Jesse Gibson Jesse is the younger brother of Leyla, and a member of the Class of 2017. He first appears in The Barbeque as an eleven-year-old, when he tells Principal Johns that he doesn't want to attend a haunted school. Jesse dies along with his sister during the events of the Moriah Blake Massacre. Sylvia Hertz Sylvia Hertz is a straight-A student, known for her love of the Bee Gees and the Beatles. She is best friends with Julia. At one point she enters into an awkward relationship with Hudson Bird. She dies along with Hudson in the Moriah Blake Massacre. Leyla Gibson Leyla is a student known for her sassy attitude and constant annoyance at everything. She is described as a whitegirl by Scott. She is best friends with the little-seen Peggy. Leyla dies along with her brother in the Moriah Blake Massacre. Zack Smith Zack Smith is the only son of Frau Junge. He moved to Olympia after his freshman year. He is in the Class of 2013, making him a year older than most of the lead characters. Zack is proficient at guitar and vocals. He is shot in the arm during the Moriah Blake Massacre, when he was back visiting for a day. Julia Julia is a small, sanguine "theater kid" at Moriah Blake. She is best friends with Sylvia, although the latter does not involve herself in theater. Robin Ravenson Robin Ravenson is an eight-grader when the show begins, putting her in the Class of 2015, a year younger than most of the lead characters. When we first meet her, she is dating Seth. She then leaves him for Stan, who proves to be abusive and uncontrollable. This drives her to pursue Patrick. They eventually date, but she leaves him. Esther DeLinko Esther DeLinko is the braindead, stoner best friend of Robin's. She is originally seen only in Robin's presence, but then takes on a character of her own when it is revealed that she has feelings for Devin. She is part of the Class of 2015. Winter McMullen Winter McMullen is part of the Class of 2015. She is first introduced as a friend of Robin's. Devin quickly discovers that he has feelings for her, which are not returned, as Winter is a lesbian. Winter is shot and killed in the Moriah Blake Massacre. Hope Harkwood Hope Harkwood was a straight-A student, part of the Class of 2014. She left Moriah Blake after freshman year, but not before dating and being dumped by Patrick. She makes an appearance on graduation day. Karli Junge-Smith Karli is the daughter of Frau Junge and the sister of Zack, younger by three years. She is in the Class of 2016, making her two years younger than most of the lead characters. She is often opposed to Patrick, due to her extreme "liberal youth" attitude. However, the two become friends. It is later revealed that Mr. Smith is her biological father. Peggy Peggy is a rarely-seen member of the Class of 2014. She is best friends with Leyla. Kelsey Kelsey is a student of the Class of 2014. She is mentioned several times, but first appears onscreen in Season Six's Anatomy of a Whitegirl. She is first mentioned in Season One, when she is dating Rickey. He describes her as "psycho," saying that he can't break up with her because she threatened suicide. He eventually overcomes this and dumps her. She doesn't kill herself; rather, she goes on to date Spike, and begins an offscreen friendship with Patrick, leading Spike to attack him at school. She is still dating Spike in her first appearance, in which Dave accidentally insults her, leading to a fisfight with Spike. In that same episode, she leaves Moriah Blake permanently, due to her parents moving. Spike Spike is a member of the Class of 2014, although he is significantly older than the others, due to having been held back. He is in Mr. Jenkins' homeroom along with the Donovans, Audrey, and Steven. Spike is widely considered the "school psycho." He gets into a fistfight with Patrick twice and Dave once. Markis Markis is mentioned in Season Three's fifth episode, Party at Ashley's. Dave suggests that he is a drug dealer of sorts. Delilah Delilah is seen for a second in the Season Eight episode The Final New Year. She has no lines, and is only mentioned by name once, when Scott demands to know if she is willing to look at his face without the bandages. Her name is a play on the lyrics of the Phantom of the Opera song "Stranger Than You Dreamt it," in which the titular Phantom has his mask torn off, revealing his facial deformity. Students at Olympia High School Stan Main article: Stan Stan is a Class of 2015 student at Olympia High School. He only appears a few times throughout the show, but he plays an important role, first in dating Robin, then in trying to seduce Sally, getting Patrick into his first fistfight, and finally murdering Charlie Gordon in the Moriah Blake Massacre. Austin Pratt Main article: Austin Pratt Austin is Stan's best friend and a fellow student at Olympia High School. Austin is most widely-known as Ashley's sophomore year boyfriend who attempted to rape her, prompting her to leave Moriah Blake. Other teenagers Lizzie DeauPont Lizzie DeaPont is the "semi-half sister" of Devin Baker. In reality, her mother and his father dated for several years, to the point where they were almost married. However, they did not get married; they broke up, leaving Devin and Lizzie like siblings, but not related in any way. In the beginning of Season Three, it is suggested that Lizzie has a partial relationship with Charlie, although this never progresses past casual flirting. Lizzie then has a serious relationship with Dave. Seth Rollins Main Article: Seth Rollins Seth Rollins is an old friend of Dave's, Charlie's, and Hudson's. He left Moriah Blake after eighth grade, but makes frequent appearances. Because he went into homeschool, and because of his religious background, Seth has been described as "Old Patrick." Seth is the inventor of the jelly bean martini. =Adults= Teachers/administration at Moriah Blake Principal Toby Johns Main Article: Principal Johns Toby Johns is the principal at Moriah Blake High School from 2010 to 2014. He shows himself to be slightly incompetent, but also a generally nice person, who is always more concerned with helping the students emotionally than forcing the rules on them. Mrs. English Main Article: Mrs. English Diana English is the assistant principal of Moriah Blake High School. She is married to Mr. English, one of the math teachers, although she hardly ever shows him any affection. She is cold and tight-fisted, nearly always going by the rules rather than what she perceives as the right thing to do. This puts her at odds with Principal Johns, who concerns himself with the students' emotional states rather than how they're doing in school. Frau Junge Main Article: Frau Junge Frau Junge (né Smith) is the German teacher at Moriah Blake High School, and the mother of Basil and Karli. She is shown to be very friendly, if a bit temperamental, and often acts as emotional support for her students, especially Dave, Charlie, and Patrick. She leaves Moriah Blake immediately following the Class of 2014's graduation. Mr. English Main Article: Mr. English Joseph English is a math teacher at Moriah Blake. He teaches both freshmen and juniors. He is married to Mrs. English. Mr. Bradford Main Article: Mr. Bradford Mr. Bradford is the superintendent of schools for Moriah Blake's district. He has trouble being serious, and is thought of as irresponsible by Mrs. English and sometimes even by Principal Johns. Joe Joe (not to be confused with Joseph English) is the custodian at Moriah Blake High School. He is very old and cranky, but has a pleasant attitude. He talks with a thick Maine accent. In Driver's Ed, it it revealed that he lives in the school during the summer. Parents of students Andrew Donovan Main article: Andrew Donovan Andrew Donovan is the father of Patrick and Patricia Donovan, and the uncle of Ashley Donovan. He is the ex-husband of Linda Donovan, who kept his last name after the divorce. He is brothers with Ashley's mother, who is criminally insane. Andrew dies of cancer in the seventh season. Will McCrimmon Main Article: Will McCrimmon Will McCrimmon is the father of Scott McCrimmon and ex-lover of Monty Greene. Unlike Ralph, who he was close friends with, Will was married to the mother of his son, although they are divorced by the time of the series. Will is put under suspicion in the fifth season and goes to jail for armed robbery in the eighth season. Montgomery Greene Main Article: Monty Greene Monty Greene is the father of Emily Greene and ex-lover of Will McCrimmon. Unlike Ralph, he was married to Emily's mother, but they got divorced before the series began. Monty bears many resemblances to Monty, including his attitudes on wealth and morality. Despite this, and despite their past relationship, the two of them are shown to be bitter rivals, at least until Season Three, when they begin talking again. By Season Four, they have begun a partnership, which Monty breaks off in Season Five by reporting Will's drug use to the authorities. Richard "Dude" Madderal Richard Greene—commonly referred to as "Dude"—is Dave's stepfather. He is depicted as an aging hippie as well as a stoner. He is very nice and often gives Dave a ride when he needs one. In Independence Day he is seen socializing with Andrew Donovan. He also appears in the background at the meeting in Mt. Olympus. Dude is cited as the person who taught Dave everything he knows about classic music. He is based on the stepfather of Ryan Greene. Mr. Baker Mr. Baker is the father of Devin and the ex-boyfriend of Tracy. He doesn't appear until the seventh season, after his son's death. Mr. Baker is a running joke with Devin's friends—they make jokes about his being a part of the CIA. This is never confirmed nor denied. Mr. Baker drives a black SUV, is very wealthy, and owns several guns. Patrick often makes jokes about Mr. Baker being the "most right-wing person out there." Tracy Tracy is Lizzie's mother. She is very conservative, but supports her daughter when she comes out as a lesbian. Tracy is initially very wealthy, but loses her money sometime in the series. Mr. Gervais Irene's father is a drunk who abuses his daughter at any chance he gets. He makes fun of her for being promiscuous, and often reminds her of the time when her uncle molested her. He thinks of himself as a success story for having been a father at sixteen. Other adults Ralph Woodsmith Main Article: Ralph Woodsmith Ralph Woodsmith is an award-winning writer/director for movies and television. The entirety of Moriah Blake is seen through the perspective of his camera crew, who he sent to Moriah Blake for the purpose of making a documentary. Mr. and Mrs. Donovan Mr. and Mrs. Donovan are the parents of Andrew Donovan and the grandparents of Patricia and Patrick. Mr. Donovan dies of cancer in Season Five, less than a year before Andrew dies of the same cause. Mr. Ed Mr. Ed is a driver's ed instructor. His students included Dave, Patrick, Devin, Anna, and Ashley. He first appeared in Driver's Ed and last appeared in Permit Test. Irene's uncle Irene's unnamed uncle—the brother of her mother—molested her at some point before middle school, as revealed in Young and Beautiful. Marty's employee This Marty's employee called the police after Charlie stole a soda in Other People's Crimes. Police officer This police officer confronted Charlie about stealing a soda from Marty's Café and Bar in Other People's Crimes. He backs off when Charlie pretends to be mentally unstable. He later arrests the homeless man who stole Dave's guitar in the same episode. Homeless man The homeless man is a drifter who made Dave pay for his own guitar in Other People's Crimes. He is arrested soon after, and it is revealed that he had slept with an underage girl, hinted to be Irene.